


Stay

by SantaMalgastadora



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Devil!Lucio, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I just needed to get this story out of my system, I wrote it like in a day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot can be anything you want, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMalgastadora/pseuds/SantaMalgastadora
Summary: You can find me on tumblrsantamalgastadora





	Stay

I was woken up by a soft noise. A heavy material falling to the ground. I raised my head from the pillow and squinted in the darkness, feeling dizzy and numb with sleep.

“Julian?” I mumbled before I stopped myself. But I saw his dark, tall silhouette bent over his coat on the floor and I relaxed back into the pillow. “What a’you doing? Come back to bed.”

“Oh, sweetheart…” he sighed heavily and straightened up with the coat in his hand.

My pulse jumped with anxiety. I raised on an elbow and gathered the blanket around my chest. “No, stay. Don’t go. Not yet.”

The way he slumped broke my heart. But he came up to me and sat on the edge of the bed. I took his hand and he squeezed mine back. He was already wearing the gloves. I moved my hand up his forearm and bicep and shoulder. He also put on the jacket. The boots probably, too. It saddened me terribly but I sat up and stroked his cheek, and he leaned into my touch like a cat. He didn’t have the eyepatch on yet at least.

“Stay? Please.”

He covered my hand with his, pressing my palm to his face. “It’s almost dawn, baby. I have to go.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s the middle of the night.”

I felt him smile weakly. “The sky is turning grey. And can’t you hear the birds?”

“Are you looking for excuses, my love?” I teased.

“[name],” he breathed heatedly and took my face in his hands. I pushed them away – I hated the feeling of cold leather against my skin. But I threw away the blanket and climbed on Julian’s lap, wrapped my arms and legs around him. He hugged my naked body, hot from sleep, against the cool jacket. I pressed my face into his neck, my lips to the patch of skin above the collar, seeking his warmth. I never had enough of it. “[name], my dearest, you do know how much I wish I could stay. You know I pray for it every day. You also know that I can’t stay. Not today. He’ll be back soon.”

Lucio. The Count. The Devil. My owner. My torture.

“I don’t care,” I said boldly to fend away the fear. I kissed him under the jaw. I loved the taste of his skin.

He purred but moved away from me, cupped the sides of my neck with this awful gloves and pressed his forehead to mine. “Baby, please, you know I have to go.”

I didn’t answer. I stroked his shoulders and chest, I traced the buttons with the tips of my fingers. I started to undo them.

“[name],” he breathed desperately against my lips. He shivered when I slipped my hands under his jacked, under the open shirt. “[name], _ please _.”

I knew he was right – he shouldn’t be here at this hour. He shouldn’t even have stayed for the night and we were pushing our luck. I also knew how weak he was for me, I did – just as much as I was for him. And I knew what he asked for. But I chose to ignore it.

Leaned in and kissed him. He moaned and opened his mouth for me. We kissed quickly, wetly, loudly. It always surprised me how hungry we were for each other. I grabbed his wrists and pulled on the gloves. “Take these off,” I whispered. I needed to feel his hands on my body.

I managed to take only one off, then he flipped me on my back and pinned my wrists to the mattress.

“Stop, please, I’m begging you,” he whispered urgently. “Please, my darling, if you don’t stop, I…”

If I don’t stop, he will lose control, I knew this.

I hugged his hips with my thighs. “_ Ilya _,” I whispered back, sweetly, hotly, pouring all the love and desire I had for him into his beautiful name.

Julian whimpered and gave up. He claimed me with a desperate kiss. Between my legs, I felt heat pool in his groin, I felt his cock twitch and grow against the crease of my thigh.

“Please, my dear, my joy, I miss you. I want you so badly,” I begged him. I knew he couldn’t resist me when I used words like this and I did needed him so much it hurt. I missed him every second we weren’t together and I’ve been taking it for years now, pretending in front of Lucio that nothing was going on and having to let him fuck me from time to time and pretending to like it so he don’t suspect anything. So, I was going mad. I missed Julian with my very soul and when we could finally be alone, it literally hurt to let go of him. “Please, Ilya, one more time, one last time.”

He moaned and rolled his hips against my groin. He let go of my wrists and took off the second glove, and tore the jacket off of his back. I sat up and undid his trousers and pulled his cock out. I pumped it once, and Julian gasped and pushed me back on the bed. He covered me with his body and took me in one, quick move. I was still loose and wet from before but either way I barely muffled a scream when he started to pound into me with desperation that matched mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair and clang to his back with my other hand. I bent my knees, brought my thighs to my chest, taking him deeper. We muffled each other’s groans with a kiss. Julian took a handful of my hair and pulled, baring my neck for him. He moved his mouth there, suckling and nibbling on my skin.

“[name], my darling, I love you, I love you…” he chanted into my ear, rocking into me. “I love you more than anything. I want you to be mine, only mine.”

“Oh, Julian…” I moaned helplessly.

“I’m already yours, sweetheart. I’m all yours, you know I am.”

“I know, I know, Julian, I’m-”

He took my face in his hands and made me look at him. “Leave with me, [name]. I’m begging you, please, leave with me and be mine, only mine.”

A whimper escaped my throat. “I can’t. He’ll find us. He’ll torture us. Look what he’s done to me.”

“I know!” he grunted through gritted teeth and held me tighter. “That’s why I’m begging you, my sweetest, _ leave _ with me. I won’t stand anymore to see him hold you and whisper in your ear. I won’t stand it if he kisses you again,” he growled. “I will kill him if he uses you again.”

“Well, well, isn’t it cute?”

We jumped at the sound of Lucio’s low voice at the door. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest. His black horns curled like snakes in the greyish darkness. I could almost feel cold rage emanating from him.

Julian got off of me and buttoned up his trousers. I pulled the blanket over myself.

“Lucio, please…” I whined.

“Silence, you slut,” he snarled at me, his eyes glowing in the dark like embers. An ice-cold chill ran down my spine. “Now I see why you’ve been too tired or sore to satisfy me – you’ve been too busy putting out for the pretty doctor. How stupid it was of me to take mercy on you.”

Julian stood between Lucio and I, his hands curled into fists. “Don’t you dare touch her, you sick fuck.”

Lucio barked out a laughter. “Or what? What are you going to do to me?” Within a second, he was in front of Julian, his metallic hand wrapping around his neck and lifted him up a foot over the floor. “Do me the favour and tell me what are _ you _ going to do to _ me _?!”

Julian jerked uselessly in his grip, fighting for air. Lucio sighed already bored. He let go of Julian’s neck, letting him fall to his knees, then struck him in the face with the metal claws. Julian didn’t even make a sound, he just fell on the floor, and I shrieked at the blood that splattered on the carpet.

“I said _ silence _ , bitch,” Lucio hissed. He shook off his coat and launched at me, and I tried to scramble out of the sheets but before I even reached the edge of our enormous bed, he pulled on my ankle and climbed on top of me, pressing me down so hard it left me breathless. He brutally wrenched my arms behind my back and rough ropes materialised around my wrists. I screamed in panic, then wailed in pain when he forced his inhumanly huge cock inside my clenched sex. He took a handful of my hair and snatched my head up. “Do I have your attention, you stupid cunt?” he growled into my ear and pounded into my sore channel, pulling a whimper from me. “Good. I want you to remember where your place is. And it’s _ here _.” He pulled out almost all the way, then stuffed his whole length inside me. I screamed and went numb with pain. “Here, beneath me, with my cock up any of your holes I feel like fucking at the moment, taking me like a good whore I’m gonna make you.”

I screamed at the top of my lungs until he wrapped his sharp, cold claws around my neck now, and I started to choke. My eyes filled with tears and I sobbed uncontrollably. How did I end up like this? How did I deserve this torture? I loosened up, as usual, and just prayed for him to finish soon.

Lucio must had noticed because he laughed and fucked me harder, hurting me more. “Yes, that’s it. You can be a good, little slut if you want to. Good. For a second I was afraid that he’d spoiled my fucktoy, this-” The bed dipped next to me and Lucio silenced, stilled and slumped on top of me. My head fell down and his claws pressed into my throat, breaking the skin, and I felt a sting between my shoulder blade and spine. Dazed with pain, I didn’t dare move or even breathe. Suddenly, he rolled off of me, and I whimpered in fear. Warm hands touched my shoulders.

“Hush, hush, darling. It’s me. It’s over,” I heard Julian’s soft voice in my ear. I couldn’t believe my senses. I must have gone mad once and for all.

I felt him fumble with the ropes. “Julian?” I whined, afraid to have hope. I saw him fall. I saw the blood!

“It’s me, sweetheart. Don’t be afraid anymore. I’m here,” he whispered urgently but softly. He freed me, and I raised on my elbows, turning my head to the side to which Lucio rolled.

He was lying on his back, staring into the space, with a long dagger sticking out from his chest, black blood running down the blade. It went right through him, right through his heart. It must had been the tip of the dagger what stung me in the back.

I shuddered violently, overwhelmed by fear and pain and hope, but then, Julian’s arms were around me. He pulled me on his lap and craddled close to his chest. His large hand covered the side of my face.

“Don’t look, darling. There’s nothing to look at. You’re safe now,” he whispered into my hair and draped his jacket over my shoulders, covering my nudity. His familiar warmth and scent enveloped me, and I felt so relieved so suddenly I choked on my breath and burst out crying. “Oh no, no, [name], my sweetheart, no, don’t cry. You’ll alright now. Hush, my love. Hush, my heart. He’ll never hurt you again.”

I gasped and clung to Julian when Lucio laughed weakly, hoarsely. “What have you done…” he uttered, then coughed.

Julian tightened his hold on me. “Die already,” he spat out. I felt him tremble with fury.

Lucio laughed one more time, then he breathed roughly, heavily for a moment more before he silenced. I smelled smoke and ashes. When Julian breathed out and relaxed, I knew it was finally over.

“Hush, my sweetest. Breathe. You're alright now.”

I felt him slide off of the bed with me still in his arms. He carried me to my wardrobe and put me gently on a chair. He browsed my clothes, then picked one of my old, simple dresses I managed to hide from Lucio, before he changed my wardrobe to his liking.

Julian knelt in front of me and showed me the dress. “Can you put it on, dear?”

I didn’t even notice which one it was. There was something else. “Oh my god, Julian, your face!” I exclaimed hoarsely through my throat sore from shouting.

In the dim light of the morning, I could see four ugly cuts running from his jaw across his lips, nose and brow. Blood was getting into his good eye, dripping from his chin, rolling down his neck and chest. I raised my hands to… I wasn’t sure what. I couldn’t touch him without causing him pain. I couldn’t clean him up. I couldn’t heal him. Not anymore.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was helpless. Lucio took too much from me. 

Julian took me hands in his and squeezed them reassuringly, putting them back on my lap. “It’s nothing, sweetie. Don’t worry about me. I’ll walk it off, as everything.” He managed a smile, a crooked one, but didn’t stop a wince of pain when his split lip opened. I instantly fell to my knees and cupped at least the sides of his neck, wanting to examine the wounds. They surely needed to be dressed now. But he pushed my hands away gently and gave me the dress instead. “It’s nothing, trust me, darling. I’m alright and we don’t have much time. Put it on, okay, [name]? For me?”

I hesitated but nodded and took the dress from him with shaking hands. He kissed my forehead with the corner of his mouth and took his jacket off of my shoulders. He put it on himself. “Let me get you your shoes and coat.”

I dressed up clumsily, then Julian helped me sit back in the chair. I put my shoes on. I stood up slowly.

Julian was already waiting for me with a brave half-smile and my coat in his hands. “Ready? Perfect.” He helped me put the coat on. He took my hand. “Let’s go. But we must be quiet. The palace staff may already be out.”

I nodded, and Julian led me out of the bedroom. We moved swiftly, soundlessly through the palace and sneaked out almost without problems. The few servants who were already on duty were too sleepy or focused on their task to notice us. Without a moment of hesitation, Julian found a secret portal in a wall covered with a colourful curtain. He activated it and we stepped through it and into chilly, humid air in the garden.

“Quickly now,” Julian whispered, and we sprinted through the open space. We slowed down only when we entered the labyrinth. Julian guided us surely through the high, green corridors. I didn’t know where we were but I think I knew where we were going.

And I was right. Soon, we reached the old, servant door leading out on the fields. I almost smiled on my fond memories of how we sneaked out this way so many times, such a long and different time ago.

Julian wrested with the rusty, neglected door, while I, for the first time, looked at his face in full light, and my breath hitched and my heart broke. He was covered with blood. His brow was split in half and it bled a lot, making him squeeze his left eye shut and open wide the red one, the one he hated so much. Another thick, deep wound crossed his cheek and the bridge of his nose, and a smaller one ran through his beautiful lips.

I think that from that moment, I loved him even harder.

The door swung open, and Julian looked at me, making me start.

Was it…? I could swear that just for a second, I saw his eye shine darkly like an ember in a hearth; that for a moment, it wasn’t entirely him. But maybe it was just the light that fell through the open door. Maybe it was just shock and exhaustion.

“Are you alright, darling?” he asked softly and frowned – with worry and with pain. But he held my gaze and there was no more ominous lights in this amazing, strange eye. It was just Julian, my dear, sweet Julian. “Don’t be afraid. I’m here, with you, [name], always. Just stay with me, okay?” he asked, the fear growing in him showing.

And so, when he held out his hand to me, I took it without hesitation. We stepped through the door and ran down the hill, through the short bushes, burrows and high grass. We ran through the sleepy Vesuvia, heading to the docks. We took the very first ship to take off and didn’t look back at the slowly disappearing city that gave us nothing but pain and fear, and each other, and still so uncertain future.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [santamalgastadora](https://santamalgastadora.tumblr.com/)


End file.
